Just Enough
by Strikersky
Summary: My Oc is a half vampire and engaged to Severus she discovers little by little why she fell in love with Severus Snape over the passed eight years. OcxSeverus


**Hello Everyone Strikersky**

**Yes I know I should be making updates on other books and Sequals to others but I've been working on this for some free time and I just finished it and couldn't wait to show you. I know I'm late on the whole Harry Potter series but I was just very moved on the final movie that I took small steps with this fanfiction and before I knew it I made this. **

**Severus Snape**

**R.I.P**

**Return If Possible**

I remember the first time it happened...

Her name was Sora it meant sky in Japanese her father was the one to give it to her she was 11 years old. Her long black hair belonged to him it just went passed her waist and it was always well kept, but her beautiful sky blue eyes she had inherited from her mother who always had a warm spot in her memory for she cherished everyone even if she was gone. Her mother was a very powerful witch she had always talked about her day in Hogwarts it was a great school for wizards. She then saw their midnight black owl it came bearing a letter she took the letter carefully into her hands. It was from Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardtree she bursted into smile show one of her fangs. "I made." Her Father was a handsome man with shorter hair than she put pulled back into a small ponytail, with red piercing eyes that usually were blue. He had just finished feeding. "Hello Father." "Daughter you received a letter." "Yes." She smiled getting patted on the head. "Your mother would be proud." "I hope so." She got a praising hug. "Now would you like to celebrate child how about with some fresh blood." "I don't drink blood and you know it." "I know child." He calmed her she made a small pout. "Just like your mother." Yes she was a vampire if only half she got all their strength's. She could go in the sun but she hated it, she did not like blood in the slightest thank you very much, and she had low blood sugar resulting in her always eating sweets and if she didn't have any she would for the most part might go on a blood spree.

Sora was on her way to Diagon Alley it was safe for her for the most part she held cloak over her head not wanting to face the sunlight her Father had refused to come with her insisting that the sun was a dreaded day and hid in his room sleeping. She hid her face and herself from the sun it made her uneasy. She had gotten everything except her wand and her clothes. She slowly made her way to the clothes department she went in to the counter she saw a very kind witch who said "Hello young lady your second Hogwarts kid themselves today. How responsible kids are getting." She smiled "Thank you Ma'am I'm here to pick up my clothes they were pre ordered for me my name is Sora." "Oh yes well you go have a seat next to that young name and I'll be right back." "Okay." She saw a skinny boy, with messy black hair, and pretty green eyes. She smiled at the boy. "Hello my name is Sora are you starting Hogwarts too?" "Yeah my name is Harry-" "Harry oh so this is your first year too I'm so nervous to what house I'll be put in are you." "House?" "Yes there are four Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Let me guess Muggleborn?" "No half." "Oh me to kinda." She smiled and then she saw him sigh a bit relief he must have met a muggle hater. The lady came back with both these things. She took hers in hand. "Thank you." "Yes thank you." "Well you two best head off lots of shopping for Hogwarts." "Yes." They both went out. "Did you get your wand yet Harry?" "No not yet want to come with me then I'm a bit nervous to go by myself to tell the truth she gave a sheepish smile. "Sure." His worn out glasses fell off. She took them "You might want to get these repaired Harry." "Yeah..." He gave a sad smile. She then took his hand "Let's go." They raced down the Alley way.

She ran with no care in the world till they finally came to the wand shop called Ollivander's. She went in the man had long white hair and his face was worn with age. "Well if it isn't you Mr. Potter I was wondering when you'd be coming in. And you must be Miss Avery your Mother was such a talented Lady. Well come in you two." She and Harry went up to the desk she whispered "You're Harry Potter why didn't you tell me?" "I was try-" "Ah here we go for Mr. Potter I have Oak's wood." He stood there. "Go on Harry wave it." She gave a reassuring smile. But then she saw things fall from there place. She put her hands over her head. "No, no definitely not." He said. Harry then said "Sorry about not telling you before." "Huh no its okay." "How about this." He gave Harry another wand breaking the light. "Nope." He went to the back were her picked up a hand and took a two boxes. "Here we go Miss Avery and Mr. Potter." "What you have their Miss Avery is a cherry blossom branch and unicorn hair." She held it and it gave a great shine while Harry's made a small wind of approval. She smiled as her wand was in her hand she felt a small connection to it. "Very strange indeed." "What is it Sir" she said with a hint of curiosity. "Well it seems this wand has chosen Harry as its owner when his brother gave him that scar." "You mean." "Yes Harry." They bought there wands and left.

She held her bag then said "Well I have all my things Harry what about you?" "Yes I'm just waiting for someone." "Oh I'll wait too." "No you don't-" He gave an embarrassed expression. "Don't worry I'll be fine see." She waited till she saw a very tall man with a thick black beard, and a long coat. "Wow." "Hey Hagrid." "Well hello Harry who is this?" She smiled "My name is Sora nice to meet you." "Well if it isn't the young vampire. My name is Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts." "Nice to meet you" she bowed slightly. "What is that Hagrid?" "Oh right this is your birthday present happy birthday. "What Harry it's your birthday?" "Yeah no big deal." She made a hurt face. "Oh when I see you again I'll have a present for you." She gave said frustrated. "You don't have too." She blushed at how cute he was for a boy especially when nervous. She held him. "Don't worry Harry I'll get you a great gift I promise the next time I see you!" She ran off.

She was home it was getting dark she went inside she saw her Father. "Hello Father." She bowed. "So you have returned daughter." She smiled yes before sundown. "Well you best get to studying." "Sorry father but I must get to sleep if I am to get up tomorrow." "At night?" "Yes if I'm going to school I must learn to." "Well if you say so Sora." "Okay." She smiled at him in a sweet way then headed up the stair there was not a single light on in the house but she was used to it. She got in her bed. Yes bed not a coffin and went to sleep.

It was finally the day she arrived at Hogwarts. She arrived with her Father and even though he was afraid of the sunlight he came to see her off. She nuzzled her head against his chest. "Bye Father." "Good bye Sora." She smiled. "Sora this is for you and make sure you watch out for your blood sugar." "I know." He placed a sucker in her mouth. She held the small black kitten with green eyes it was quite cute. "I got you some muggle treats." She took them. "Well you sure do have some tasty looking students if thing were to go wrong." "That isn't funny." He gave her a kiss on her brow and let her go. Then he was gone. She was on platform 9 3\4. She looked through the crowd then got on the train she stared outside. (I wonder if Harry is here yet?) She watched as the train finally left the station she held the small kitten. "I think I'll call you Midnight." It meowed in approval. She held on to her.

She then saw Harry come in. "Harry." "Hey Sor-a" She hugged him. It made him looked flushed she smiled. He sat on the other side of her. She smiled and said "here I got this for you." "Really it's okay." She forced it into his hands. It was red with a gold bow. He made a small smile "Thank you." He opened it. Inside was a chess set. "Wow." She smiled. They both sat across from each other. She said "Did you practice any spells yet." "No I read through the books." "Same I did try a few potions they worked out." "Really?" "Yep." Then a boy came in he had bright red hair that stuck out. "Sorry the rest are full." Harry immediately smiled and said "Not at all." He too smiled and sat down next to him. "Hey I'm Ron Wesley." "Harry, Harry Potter." "So do you really have the scar?" He said in a bit of a whisper. "Oh." He lifted his hair. "Wicked." Sora held her kitten close then said "Sora Avery." "You're the half vampire." She nodded. Harry then said "Do you drink blood." She then said "No I don't I'm not that kind of vampire." "Oh sorry if that offended you." "Don't worry I know your still getting used to this you're an exception." His face was flushed. Then they heard 'Anything from the trolley dears." Ron said "No thanks I'm all set." Harry then said "We'll take the lot." He pulled out a bunch of money that a kid should not have.

Sora was now eating a bunch of Candy that was now piled up on the chair. She took a bite of licorice. While Harry was trying every flavor beans. "Be careful Harry they mean every flavor." She said with a bit of caution. He took one putting it in his mouth. Ron said "There's chocolate, peppermint, spinage, and George swears he got a boggie flavor once." He took out the bean she took the package and put a red bean in her mouth. She knew the taste oh so well that she ran with her mouth covered and she knew her eyes would soon turn the same color as her flavor and red blood. She dismissed Harry and Ron's look of distressed and ran. Once in the bath room she puked the flavor out of her mouth and once her eyes came to a familiar blue she calmed leaving the room. Sora got out once in her seat again she ate another piece of candy. Harry said slightly alarmed "Are you okay Sora?" "Perfect..." Ron then said "You left just in time you missed that obnoxious girl good rid dense."

Once she was done changing into her robes as were the others they finally made it to Hogwarts. She walked out the train as the upper classmates held the door open. She went out she was happy as she walked by Harry's side they both saw Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid." "Well good day you too." She smiled. "First years this way to the boats."

They finally made it to Hogwarts as soon as they left the boats she liked watching the castle on top of the hill it was beautiful. It was like they floated across the lake. She and him climbed up the stairs there was a bunch of students. She took a bite of chocolate as they made their way up. There they saw an elder lady wearing green she said "Good evening when I open these doors you'll be sorted into your houses you houses will be like your families any rule breaking and you will lose point. Now wait here." She then saw a boy with blonde hair approach them. "So it's true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts same as the Avery." She stared at him his blonde hair combed back. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." He gave his hand. "I think I can tell for myself thank you." She came back. "They are ready for you now." They all walked in she didn't notice all the upper years eyes on them she ignored it. Finally they came to the stool it had a dirty old hat on it.

"When I can your name you'll be sorted into your houses."She watched Harry his eyes gazing with curiosity. She looked at all the teachers but only one caught her eyes. It was the one with the shoulder length ebony hair and dark eyes he seemed to be staring at her so she gave a warm smile when she heard Harry's name being called. She looked away then gave Harry a small nudge. "Good luck." She saw her rest the hat on his head. Harry seemed to be whispering showing signs of distress. Then the hat said "Gryffindor!" She heard a bunch of clap's as he smiled and went to sit with his table. "Sora Avery." She walked up to the stool and sat down. She continued to eat the remainder of her chocolate. 'Well what have we here I haven't seen a half breed in a long time.' "Oh." 'That's all you have to say?" "Well people have been saying guess you're not in the loop." 'Hmm... Difficult you have great courage but are clever.' "Thank you." 'Hm and no care for which house your in.' "Well I knew that." The hat was losing its patients. "Slytherin!" She gave a small smile then sat with her table giving her pat's on the head and what not. Finally when things calmed she took another look at the man his eyes were empty almost yet she wanted to know more. She said in a sweet voice. "Who is that man with the black hair and eyes." A man named Flint said "That's the headmaster of Slytherin Professor Snape." "Oh..." She gave a small sigh.

She walked with the rest of the Slytherin's to the dungeon it was near the lake she enjoyed she watched the lake. She was in her bed her kitten made a nice home on her lap purring softly. She smiled and went to sleep.

It was her first day of school and her potions class she went in there she saw Harry and waved she sat near him. He smiled she was happy there house did not affect their friendship. Then she saw the windows slam close. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I can show how I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Well, well, well Mr. Potter our new celebrity. Tell me Mr. Potter tell me where would you go if I ask you to find a bezoar." "I don't know sir." She saw that he was making Harry nervous. The girl beside him lifted her hand but he ignored it. "Now what is the difference between monkswood and wolvesbane?" "I don't know sir." She stared at the man dead in his eyes. The girl continued to hold her hand up. "Clearly fame isn't everything Mr. Potter..." She took out candy and stuck it in her mouth. "And you why are you eating in my class." She pointed to herself (Knew that'd catch his attention) "Low blood sugar." He slammed his hands on the desk. "See me after class Miss Avery. And 5 points from Gryffindor."

The class was long but to Sora it was no way boring she always loved potions and this class was no acceptation they were learning a proper way to brew cure potions. She was very happy till the end of class. Harry said "I'm sorry I got you in to this I can wait for you." "No its okay Harry I'll see in defense of the dark arts." She smiled giving Harry a small hug. "Mr. Potter leave before I take 5 more points from Gryffindor." He was gone she walked down the steps to the front of the desk. "Well Miss Avery your first day and already in trouble." "Am I?" He growled. But in no way she was the least bit frightened. "Why were you protecting Mr. Potter?" "Noticed that huh..." "Is it because he is famous?" "No Harry still new to the wizard world it would be bad if he thought everything here was bad." She gave him the answer as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She smiled "Oh yeah." She reached into her pocket. "My Father wanted me to give this to you he said it was important." She put the note in his hand. He read it. She waited patiently. "Your dismissed Miss Avery." She grabbed her books and walked up the stairs.

She walked down the hall to her next class once there she went inside only to notice the strong smell of garlic. "Sora are you okay?" "Hey Harry is it just me or do you smell garlic?" "Yeah it's gross." "Yeah..." She suddenly felt a slight bit faint. Just then professor Snape came in catching her, her eyes were spinning as she fainted. "Eh..." Snape then said "Quirrell get rid of this garlic." "S-sorryy b-but I r-ref-fuse t-to t-teach h-her." "She does not drink blood." Sora even while unconscious said "garlic..." "We'll continue this later." He growled lifting the girl up taking her to the hospital wing. All the students gasped in surprise.

Sora was just waking up she saw white and daylight. "Well it looks like your finally awake that's good." "Where?" "You're in the hospital wing my name is Madam Pomfrey "Oh my name is Sora thank you." She bowed even while in bed." She smiled "You shouldn't thank me but your headmaster he carried you all the way here." "Did he well I'll thank him now." She smiled getting out of bed. "No you don't you're going to rest a bit long." "Oh okay." She lied back in bed then she saw her cat. "Midnight what are you doing here?" 'Meow' She pet the small cat and laughed. "Look here Midnight." She showed and beautiful silver ribbon. "Isn't it wonderful?" She showed it then attacked the ribbon. "Hey it's not a toy." She bit it then ran. "Midnight!" She got out of bed running after it. "Come back." She raced down the halls. Snape saw the small black kitten lifting it. It just jumped onto his shoulder then purred against his cheek still with the ribbon in her mouth. Sora finally caught up she saw them then smiled she walked up her cat and it jumped onto her shoulder. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital and catching my cat professor." "Just see to it not happening again." "Okay I'll do my best." "Miss Avery follows me." "Yes sir." She held her cat in her arms.

Once they got to his office he sat her down. "What is it you wish to talk to me about sir?" "About your classes with Quirrell." "Oh yeah." "They will now be taken with me understand?" "Does he hate me?" She had a hint of pain in her voice. "No he's just an incompetent teacher who can't get his priorities straight." "It's okay I'm used to it." "Starting tomorrow miss Avery." "Yes thank you professor."

She walked out the door it was time for dinner she walked down the hall Harry saw her. "Hey are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." She sat down at the Slytherin table there she saw Draco his platinum hair put back. "So friends with Potter?" She nodded. "Is that a problem?" "If you ask me Potter should have had more points taken off." "But he did nothing wrong." He snorted. Dinner was salad, roast beef, potatoes, corn, and vegetables. She sighed looking at the big pile of food. (My worst part of the day food that is not sweet...) she let out her small sigh. "The food not to you standards." "If you mean not covered in sugar yes Draco." "Huh..." She took small helpings eating slowly. When done she saw a bunch of desserts cake, ice creams, pie, and pudding. She made a sparkling smile that caught everyone in a surprise. Draco blushed then said "Don't you think if you eat too much you'll get fa-" She glared daggers at him "What were you going to say?" "N-nothing." He continued. "I thought so." she smiled he gave another blush. Dinner was soon over.

The next day it was their first flying lesson. All the brooms were evenly in place she stood next to Draco. The teacher said 'Welcome to your first flying lesson well hurry up then now what I want you to do is stand next to you broom and say up.' They did so Harry's came up on the first go hers on the other hand only went half way others just rolled. They she saw Ron's hit him in the face she laughed as did others. She got hold of her bloom. 'Now what I want you to do now is get a good grip on your broom and mount it grip it tight don't want you to be falling off." They all saw Neville float up but the bloom was not in his control. She watched as he went fly'ng up and then fell off. 'Out of my way.' The teacher came through. 'Oh a broken wrist. Now I'm off to take him to the hospital wing if I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of the school faster than you can say Quittditch. She was gone. Draco picked up the rememberal "Did you see the look on his face." "Give it here Malfoy." "No I think I'll put it somewhere for him to find how bought the roof." Harry got on his broom. "Wait Harry." "Yeah you don't even know how to fly." A girl with light brown hair said. Harry flew like it purely on instinct. Then she gazed in amazement as he caught the rememberal in midair. She smile then cheered as he came back. Only to see Ms. McGonagall come saying "Harry Potter! This way." She watched as he walked away with her.

She later found out that Harry was the new Seeker in Quittditch. She was happy for him.

Draco made his way toward her she looked. "Did you see how great of a flyer I was Sora?" She laughed. "So in love with me that you can't even speak." His platinum hair fell over his eyes. "No but you are great at flying. But I will say this I don't like men who bully the weak that's hardly manly at all." "But Sora." "Sorry Draco." she left.

It was a bit later she was in defense of the dark art Snape was teaching her about defending her against certain spell's. She had her cat in hand she was following Professor Snape as he paced back and forth as he spoke in his same loud but calm voice. She smiled then watch the cat purr. She giggled. "What do you find so amusing Miss Avery?" "My cat really likes you..." He picked up the cat it meowed and he put it on top of the desk. "Now tell me all that you have learned from the veritaserum or the truth serum. "Depending on the dose and the strength it could make you tell the truth for the rest of your life or for only a certain amount of questions." "Correct." Class was over. "Dismissed." "Thanks Professor" Her cat once again purred and he pet it. "Ms. Avery I'd prefer that you not tell anyone that I have a liking for cat's it'd ruin my reputation." "Yes sir if any asks I'll say you tried to use him as a potion ingredient.

Sora was at her table she sat next to Harry while even so the other tables interacted which each other she was studying when her Fathers owl brought her a letter. "What's this?" She took the letter out of her mouth. She read it:

Dear Sora

And Happy Halloween how is school I've sent you a box of sweets so you should be okay for the next two weeks please send me a letter if you have any troubles. I have also sent you some potion ingredients for you potions teacher please be kind to him. I wanted to tell you during Christmas holidays I will be busy so be sure to stay at Hogwarts. I love you Sora and I'll see you during summer.

-Auron Avery

Sora opened the box to see a bunch of treats all sorted out evenly in its packaging and wrappings but at the bottom she saw another box with a note. "Is anything the matter Sora?" "No I just have to deliver these things to Professor Snape." "Now why do you want to do that?" Ron said in an alarming voice. "My Father sent me some things that are to go to him. You will save me a spot at the feast will you?" She made a small pout. She heard all about how every Halloween they had a bunch of candy and sweets to celebrate. "Sure." Harry said giving his warm smile.

Sora walked down the hall to the familiar potions class she said "Professor Snape May I come in?" "Enter." She took a small peak then seeing how it was safe she went in. "Shouldn't you be at the feast." "I'm going but my Father wanted me to deliver these goods to you for your potions." She gave a small smile handing it to him. "You may go." "Aren't you coming Professor." She said tilting her head in the process. "Why would I want to be in a room full of sugar crazed kids?" She gave her a heart filled smile "I'll be there." "I fail to see how that interferes with my line of work." "Well I was only going to say that I would need a teacher explanation to why I was not there in the first place and if I were to say that I was delivering ingredients to the headmaster they might accuse me of lying and by the time everything is sorted out I will have missed it and it will there forth be your responsibility as my headmaster and seeing how I just did you a favor." Sora then gave a fake hurt expression. "Fine." He had to admire her Slytherin cunning. She smiled with glee and followed him.

Only once they got there she saw that all the students and staff were missing. "Huh?" Snape then looked around. "Could it? Come with me." Snape took a firm grip on her hand and went out of the great hall. She struggled to keep up making their way up the stairs as they moved they made it to the 3 floor. "Sir this place is forbidden." He ignored her comments as they made their way up the stairs where he said "ALOHAMORA." The door opened for him as they went inside. It was a very dark lite room she heard a sound and in surprise she gripped Professor Snape's cloak. "Don't-" He was about to scold her when he looked down only to see she was about to cry tears fear crossing her face. She closed her eyes holding his cloak. He kneeled "It was a bat." "I don't care I want out." Really a half vampire scared of the dark. She felt herself being carried in his arms he ignored his discomfort as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him walk on ahead in his normal pace. There she saw another door he went inside only to see a giant dog with three heads. And Professor Quirrell avoiding these dogs. "Eh." The dog attacked at once for Snape it had captured his leg. She fell from his grasp. Professor Quirrell ran immediately. "Professor!" But he was gone she saw that the dog was going to attack once more but she ran in front of him. "Sora!" The dog sniffed her then licked her slightly she giggled as the dog continued she laughed. "You're such a cute dog." She pet his heads. Snape stood there petrified as the dog had grown to attached to her. "Sora." She looked back giving him an almost confused expression. He was standing she nodded. "Okay doggie stay." It sat making the floor shake. She smiled.

Once out Sora said "Are you okay Professor." "Detention." "What? Why?" "You fail to see that you could have dies Ms. Avery." "But no that isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair Ms. Avery. Now let's make our way back to the common room." She gave a pout. "The feast will most likely be resumed in the common rooms." "Really." She followed him upon hearing it.

It was only a week before Christmas she was staying there for her Holidays she was one of the only Slytherins staying there of course there was Harry staying and Ron and his family. Sora was eating some holiday chocolate when she saw Professor Snape. "Ms. Avery keep from snacking before dinner." "I am not snacking." "Ms. Avery as well as I know your little speech I have concocted a little potion for you." "Hey but I'm not taking it." "You will be for you are banned from sweets for a week!" The words struck her through the heart. "N-no way you can't do that." She gave a nervous smile. "I can and will." He stood firm to his decision. "But if I don't eat sweets I'll- I'll-" She looked to the ground "Yes Professor." He gave her a small vial. "Take this once every week after dinner." "Okay."

Sora ate dinner even with desserts she could keep up the need to stop her blood lust. Harry appeared before her she kept her head on the table. "Hey Sora you okay." She faked a smile. "Yes of course I am." "Well me and Ron were about to play a game of wizards chess want to play winner." "Sur-" Sora felt like an over whelming pain took hold. "Sora you look flushed maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." "Sorry Harry I-" She dashed.

It was almost coming to the end of the week the next day would be Christmas. She hid outside of the school seeing how there weren't any students no one would notice she hid outside the school. She brought her legs up to her chest. "Just a bit longer then I can." She sneezed. She then heard soft footsteps come toward her. "Ms. Avery what are you doing out here." "Nothing now leave." stubbornly she turned her head." "So spoiled you have to hide?" "I'm not I just don't-" pain came her way. She felt her fangs grow in at the smell of blood. "Sir please leave." No dought her eyes were bloodshot red. He then pulled the girl into his lap. "It seems your blood lust is taking over." "N-no and how." "We know what we need as teachers." He took a knife from his pocket cutting his wrist. "Now drink." "No I'm not going to drink blood!" She cried as pain washed over her. "I'm not a monster!" She put her hands over her ears crying. "Sora..." She looked hearing him say her first name. "I will not think less of you for showing me your weakness." She then licked the blood and the pain was disappearing. She calmed. "Come Sora we can have tea in my office." "Yes sir." She hid her face looking toward the ground.

Once there he put the tea into her shaking hands. "Sora..." He ran a hand through her hair she shaked. "I'm, I'm sorry" "I don't blame you Sora." He took the girl into his arms and held her. "Now my dear please eat this." He stuck something sweet into her mouth. "It's good." He smiled. "Your Father has warned me about your problem. But I wanted you to drink my blood Sora if not even with all your sweets you would have become malnutritioned. I made it clear with your Father that I'd be the one to have you drink from." "But I can't I'm a monster and if I do you'll" He gave her a single smile. She blushed hard wondering if it was a dream or not. She was so shocked she fainted against his chest.

The next morning she found herself in her common room "huh" She went to downstairs to see presents. "Wow." She smiled "I should go give mine to Harry." She took the present that was for harry and went skipping off. She found Harry at breakfast. "Harry!" She jumped onto him. "I have this for you." "Really thanks." It was a gold gift with a red ribbon around it. "This-s is for you-u" Harry said giving her the present. "Thank you. Did you open your gifts yet?" "No not yet." "Let's open them together then." "Okay." She smiled receiving a small blush from harry.

She, Harry, and Ron opened their presents she saw Harry smile as he opened the package and inside was a pair of gloves. "Thank you." She smiled holding Harry. "I'm happy you like them." Harry blushed. Sora opened her gifts to see a bunch of candy from her father. She smiled. Then opened the next gift to see clothes then Harry's it was a scarf white and green. She held midnight. opening the next one it had a note and said 'From S.S.' Inside was a bunch of pastries "Hey midnight." She purred then ran as if she wanted to be followed by her she smiled. "I'll be back soon." She followed her cat only to see professors Snape. She blushed. "running down the corridors again Ms. Avery." "Sorry sir." She watched as he picked up the cat. He smiled slightly as the cat purred against his cheek. The blush remained against her cheek. "Hm... you look a bit flushed sure you don't need more blood." (It was real.) Her head was spinning. "Sora?" A smirk crossed his face. "I-I'm s-sorry" She was going to cry again. "How many times are you going to cry?" He held her.

That was the first time she cried and he was the one to see it

In Sora's third year it was Valentine's Day she had received many chocolates but had not given any in return. Sora sat in the Grand Hall and everyone notice when Severus had gotten up and noticed he had a single rose in his hands. Everyone watched wondering who he was going to it to. He came to a stop when Sora was in front of him she turned in a mix of confusion he said "Sora Avery will you accept this." She took the rose caringly into her hand then held it close to her and smiled warmly that would have made anyone fall in love with her and said "Yes. Oh…" She turned going into her bag grabbing a small box with black wrappings and a silver bow. "This is for you Professor please accept it." He took it into his hand and put in into his pocket she then got up and kissed his cheek. "Please continue being my friend." The whole school fainted foot in the air she then skipped out the hall in happiness.

In her 4th year Sora was given a card and a box of treats he was very insistent that she eat one. When she did so Snape came rushing toward them. "Last time I checked it was close to curfew." He growled the man was scared but she just stared at him with small twinkles in her eyes. "Professor?" "WHAT? Ms. Avery?" "I think I love you." Snape was dumbfounded. "What did you put in those chocolates?" 'The Wesley twins sold me this love potion.' "Did they 50 points from Ravenclaw" He took the potion. "This is no easy fix. LEAVE before I take another 50!" He ran. Sora held his arm he shook. "What do you think you're doing?" "Nothing Professor I mean don't people who love each other do stuff like this?" "Ugh..." He gripped her arm taking her to his lab in the dungeons.

Sora looked around he then said "Drink this." "Why?" "I made it for you try it, it will do you good." "Okay." She smiled. Once done he said "Sora?" She stared at his eyes. "Your eyes are pretty in this light." "Damn it. Sorry for this." He kissed her full on the lips and she accepted it he put an arm around her waist as he forced her mouth open. Once she realized what was happening she pushed away. "Nah." "Well it's good to see your back to normal Ms. Avery." "You just-" She blushed harder. "Good night Ms. Avery." "Professor... thank you for." -Blush- "Don't worry about it."

You were my first kiss

She was at the dance she was wearing a white dress with a white flower. She agreed to go with Draco till he tried to kiss her she ran hiding in a carriage. She saw the door fly open. "Professor?" "Sora? I thought-" He sat beside her. "Did my godson do something to you?" "No I just don't think of him that way I thought we were coming as friends." She sighed then smiled. He took a seat across from her. "You remind me of your mother." "You knew her?" "Yes a kind Lady she loved Lily adored her even. She smiled even though her eyes were clouded in pain. Lily always seemed to notice when no one else did. You look much like her." She smiled again warmly. "I didn't know her too well but I knew she was the type to put others ahead of herself... Sora?" "Thank you professor Father doesn't like to talk about her even for me." "Well then I have another question for you." "Sure." "May I have this dance?" She smiled. "Just this once..."

You were my first dance and guess what I enjoyed it but please don't tell anyone.

It was Sora's 6th year she was going into the headmaster's office. "Professor?" "Sora there you are my dear." "Father what are you doing here?" She saw Snape sitting on his chair. "I'm glad you're here Sora." Snape looked up at her. "Sora I have news for you." "What?" "I've engaged you to Severus." "..." "Sora?" -snap-snap- "Sora." she snapped. "You can't do that!" "I am your Father and I can do as I wish!" "Well no never!" They argued. "You can't make me do the ceremony and that's final!" Snape stood up then pointed his wand to make her faint.

"Sorry about that I never thought she take it like this." "No but are you sure your making the right choice she could-" "No I don't trust her with anyone else... my time is nearly up ever since my wife dies I've not been able to drink any blood she was my life and without her I can't go on any longer I was lucky to make it this far... Take care of her." "I understand and will accept her as my wife." Her Father gave her his daughter. Snape held her putting on her ring that was a sign of faith, hope, and eternal love only love." "My daughter keep her well." He smiled running a hand across her face as he slowly disappeared to sand.

Sora woke but to see she was in bed. "It was just a dream-" She then saw Severus walk in. "Your awake that's good to see." "Ha ha" She nervously laughed "I must still be dreaming..." She pulled her cheek. "Ow that hurt... that hurt." Severus looked at her "This is not a dream..." "No it has to be...OR I'm in a parallel universe, did I go through the looking glass, or a nightmare that has to be it." He put a hand on her chin bringing her close to his face then kissed her. Scared she recoiled. She laughed nervously "I'm insane or wait too sane..." She felt faint then welcomed the overwhelming darkness.

Sora woke up there she saw her cat midnight. "Midnight!" She held the cat against her chest the cat meowed at her. There she saw Severus staring at her. She looked at him and pointed. "Silence this is not a dream. And don't you dare faint." She took this for a long pause and finally said "Where is he?" "Who?" "My Father." "He had to leave a so he left you in my care." "How could he? He left without even saying-oh forget it when he gets back I'll just make him get me more candy." She pet her cat only to notice a ring on her finger. "Huh What is this?" It was a silver ring. "We were married." "No we weren't!" "Yes we were while you slept." He said calmly "That was only because you-" "..." "You stunned me!" "Not I simple made you sleep." "Uso!" "What?" "baka, Baka, BAKA!" She through some things at him. She used her fist to hit the bed. "You always told me you'd do your best for me did you lie." She whispered. (If I was important to you why aren't you here with me.)

Severus came into the room "Here eat this." he stuck something into her mouth. "It's good." "It's strawberries." "What is that?" "Fruit." "Oh..." She held her legs close. "Come why don't you join me for tea." She took his hand. "Origato" He gave a small smile that she shy'd away from she would never get used to him when he smiled but he smiled only for her. "I passed all my classes right?" "Yes with flying colors I might add." "How long have I been here?" "You knocked out a good 2 days then you fainted another day." "So three." "Yes." "Didn't anyone ask where I was?" She said in a slight whisper. "There were other things that had happened but Potter had asked numerous times where you were." "Huh what did you say?" "..." "Hey Severus..." "I'd rather not talk about it." She left it at that.

The 2 month's went on like this he would offer her tea and they would talk about anything it was these small things that helped her go on without strangling the man in annoyance. She hid her face in her pillow she didn't want to get out of bed. "Sora out of bed." "Hey, about school what happened?" "Why don't you wait and find out." "I read the paper tell me your side of the story." "It's as it say's I killed Dumbledore." She knocked of the sheets of her bed. "Stop lying to me!" She grabbed his collar. Which in turn he gripped her pushing her into the bed. He kissed her once on the lips. She wasn't scared though she was more confused than anything. "Because I love children."

The First day

The first day had to be the worse and she was not lying with Severus as headmaster Hogwarts was a dull place filled with no color or fun it made her sad to see her home like this even at the welcoming feast it was not the same as when Dumbledore was in charge she began to notice that Snape was harsh to these student it made her scared. Sora got angry in the middle of the feast and yelled "How Dare you Snape! I don't care anymore if I'm engaged to you but I will never allow you to hurt children." Everyone in the Grand Hall fell silent she sat grumpily down crossing her arms. As for Snape he was angry that he left the room.

It had been a few months' since that day but the word's still ran though her mind as she walked through the halls. There she saw some conflict with the 'Teachers' and some student's. They were practicing curses on first years. "HEY I thought I told to guys to stop!" The school had gone down hill's since Dumbledore was gone all because of Voldemort. (I don't get it why is Severus letting them get away with this.)

She was in the room she shared with Severus it had used to belong to Dumbledore. She hid her head in one of the pillows. Severus came in "I heard you caused another commotion in the first years classroom." "They started it." "From now on you are to stay here." "No I'm not and you can't make me!" "Watch me." "This isn't fair why are you doing this? You said you loved children but I don't get it Why are you letting things continue this WAY!" She watched as Severus came close to her then forced her into the bed. "When was the last time I fed you?" (What's he getting at.) "Without blood vampires tend to get a little weak." She tried to leave but he wouldn't let her. "What are you-" He kissed her.

Sora woke up only to see a small vile of blood placed into her hands. She felt like she might puke. She got up seeing she was in an empty bed only to see Severus she backed away as far as she could he looked at her. "Drink Sora you wouldn't want like if something like this to happen again." "Outasia!" She screamed throwing things breaking them expensive things. Tears ran down her eyes as she throw things finally he was gone Sora heart ached she then gotten dress and wondered around the school hall's. She didn't know where she was going anymore or where anyone was she wandered around aimlessly she tried not to think about what had happened but each time she wished more and more her familiar was with her. Midnight had passed soon after the school year it was the last thing she had her father had given her. She held the small vile in her hand till she passed out against the floor from exhaustion and hunger.

The next morning Sora found herself in a room she looked to see it was all her friends. "What are you all doing here?" She saw Luna with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. "Hello Sora Asuka." "Luna what are you doing here?" "I found you on the floor everyone help moved you." She smiled then said "Thank you so much." Cho another girl from Ravenclaw said "Sora are you sure you're okay we saw you passed out." "Just my low blood sugar…" The more she thought about it she thought about the blood. She got up "Thanks for not stepping on me I better go through." Then Neville said "Sora you can't leave what if professor Snape finds you?" "Nothing why?" "…" "How long was I asleep for?" "About 3 days." "I'm in trouble…" She said almost questioning it she never got in trouble well never got caught anyway. Luna then said in her calm voice "Yes Professor Snape has been quite worried he has even threatened everyone if you're seen you should be taken to him immediately or…" Neville then said "We won't go there." Everyone looked pale as they stared at her. "Well why haven't you brought me to him?" "We couldn't leave you in the hands of that greasy git." "…I see we'll I'll go now don't worry I won't tell him I was where ever this is." Neville then said "Wait Sora you can't leave." "But if I don't he might hurt you all." "But we need you." She turned all looked at all their faces. "If that is your wish…"

It was a week later Sora still stood away from the vial of blood she was teaching the first years how to defend themselves against others. Till she said Neville come in she saw behind him was Harry. "Harry!" She ran and held him. "Sora they got you too?" "Don't worry about me Harry…" Then Ginny came up and hugged him.

After an hour of planning they finally heard an announcement for all the students to be out of bed and in the Grand Hall. Sora followed seeing as she didn't need to hid anymore with Harry there she walked in there she saw Severus she got scared feeling he might know she was there Harry held her hand as they walked down the she almost cried.

Once there she heard him speak but all she wanted to do was run up and tell him to stop it was enough she was scared for him what would happen to him. That in the middle of his speech she got up and said "Severus isn't this enough? Can't we go home I'm tired of this please can't we go to how it used to be!?" She cried putting her hands to her face and as he walked close to her Harry stood in front of her. "Don't you think you did enough damage!" "Why you insolent brat." Professor McGonagall stood in front of them. "Back Mr. Potter." They fought till finally Severus was gone Sora fainted again.

This time when she woke up she was in the hospital room she left and there she saw a bunch of her classmates dead and kids injured scared she went off to find Harry. But when she found him she followed him she then saw they were hiding and Harry looked her way nodding no but she heard "You've been a great help Severus but Nagi- take care of this." She heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. She walked, then tried to run, till finally she took off running. "Severus!" But by this time the snake was gone and so was Voldamort. She looked at Severus then bursted into tears. He looked at her then smiled slightly holding her against his chest. "You weren't meant to see this." She cried harder into him. "Harry…" As if by instinct he took out a vile and but it to his face the collected the tear. "You have your mother's eyes… and Sora be happy." "You idiot I can't be happy without you!" She screamed harder when they tried to pull her away that she bit Severus on the neck. "Wake up, Wake up NOW!" "…" (He's not waking up was I too late no Severus! Please hold me again please!) He woke up then kissed the top of her head. "Huh." She hiccup from all the tears to look at him in his ebony eyes. She put her hands on his face studying him. Then put her hand up and slap's him. "Ow you Brat!" "Did that hurt it must not be a dream then." Harry stared up "Are you okay Professor?" "Thanks to

Ms. Avery I will be fine…" With that she refused to let him go. "Now go you need to see what was in that vile and take your friends with you…" They were gone. Sora held him tighter. "Sora you need to let go we need to help Harry…" She nodded no. "And why not?" "I don't want to lose you again I was so scared I was going to be alone..." "No you'll always be mine and therefore belong to me." Sora held him close as he took her back to Hogwarts he got a bunch of dirty looks then McGonagall came in "What are you doing here and what have you done to Sora?" "Calm down Dumbledore gave me a final wish I didn't expect to live but Sora brought me back." "What do you mean you didn't plan on living?!" "Damn she heard." He walked away. "Severus Snape get back here!" He sighed still walking. "Well it's good to have him back…" she smiled slightly. As she watch Sora grab an irritated Snape pulling him to face her and scolded him.

Sora looked for Harry everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen she was scared that he might have even went to fight Voldamort by himself. She soon found herself outside only to see Harry but something wasn't right she screamed. "Harry!" Severus then looked holding the small girl against him. He didn't want her to see anymore. "Severus I see your still alive come and join us I might reconsider killing you again…" He put a hand on the girl's head "Never I will never join you again I only did so, so I could spy on you but it's over and I'm done with you." "Is that so well I guess you can die with the rest of them…" Harry then jumped up and said "You can't scare us anymore Voldamort! We will continue to keep fighting!" Sora watched as Harry got up. Everyone cheered. 'Amazing Harry.' 'Wicked Harry.' Sora looked up at Severus then smiled he took this moment to kiss her once more before going into battle.

Severus began to fight Benitrix the strange she saw the light going back and forth she hid behind him not wanting to get in the way but as she watch she saw Voldemort look her way he smiled not a good one either he came her way. Sora hid ran till she felt someone grip her hair. "You'll do perfectly. Severus if you don't want this girl to be hurt kill Harry." He looked at him Harry stood where he was. "…" "I won't wait Severus." "Sorry Potter." "No Severus don't do it no stop." He took a shot missing him landing on a mirror and hitting Voldamort away from her she went into his arm's. "How dare you hurt the dark lord!" She attacked but Sora yelled "Wait!" She protected Snape.

Sora woke up only to see Harry. "Harry what are you?" "You're awake…" "Where is Severus? And Voldermort?- What happen?" "Calm down everything is fine and Severus is good too what happen was that you got attacked and Snape went mental he attacked everyone and swore if he didn't get a medi-witch comrade's would be killed next." She made a small nervous small she somehow would put it passed him. "And Voldermort her dead Sora I'm finally free." She smiled at Harry. "That's wonderful Harry…" "Oh yeah turn around." There she saw Severus sleeping on a red chair she gave a big smile. "Sora this is hard for me to say but I love you and I was wondering-" She took Harry's hand "I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings there's someone I love very much." He put a hand behind his head the said in a sad smile "I know but I didn't want to have any regrets about you I think I'm ready to move on." "Hey um just out of curiosity why me?" "I thought it was obvious you were the first witch I ever met and you made me really happy when you became my friend even without the scar." "Well anyone would do the same." "No Sora I think you were special. Tell the Professor I left." "Okay." She waved back. Sora took this moment to examine Severus he was asleep and she had to admit he was every bit as handsome as he was when he was awake she took a closer look then smiled happily as she sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek and held him around his neck. He woke up and smiled once only for her then held her. After that he said "SORA if you ever think of doing something like that again-" "I know, I know." "I'M SERIOUS Sora Asuka." "Okay I promise" She was just happy to have her Severus back. He took the ring off her ringer then said "Sora I know I have many flaws I'm short tempered, and your stubbornness may even rival my own, you drive me utterly insane but because of that you keep my life from being anything but dull but you're the one I want. It's selfish but it has to be you. Sora Asuka will you marry me?" Sora held her hands to her face then held his "Yes! I love you!"

Epilogue

A year later Severus stood in front of a large crowd of Student entering Hogwarts. "I'd like to welcome everyone here to Hogwarts but before we start the feast I'd like to say that we will be having a new teacher for Potions and that is Professor Asuka." Sora stood sitting next to Severus She smiled and waved wearing her ring. "My name is Sora Asuka and don't worry I'll be happy to keep Severus in line." She held his arm and smiled brighter. Severus just smiled slightly at his new wife. Everyone scared seeing as it was the first time they had ever see him smile a few fainted. Sora smiled brighter. "Severus I love you." Sora realized a long time ago that word weren't the only way to convey your feeling just Severus being here with her. "I love you too." Yes that was just enough…

**Hello Everyone I hope you enjoyed my little story yes I skipped though the years but its only because I'm on book four and I'm tired it really late so please forgive my spelling errors. Well till next time.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
